Grophtown
Grophtown, though a small town is the central hub of activity for Grophs, with many things going on and places to see. Main Town. House of Games. See also: The House of Games. The House of Games is just that, housing several fun activities for Grophs. The Building can be found behind the shops and easily spotted by the dice on the front of the building above the doors. Grophtown Shops. See also: Grophtown Shops. The busiest part of Grophtown is the shops, lots of different stalls are set up here. Grophs can purchase a variety of things from food and clothes, books and gardening supplies. If you want it, chances are you can get it here. The Cash Store. See also: Cash Store. Mysterious Fortune Teller. See also: Mysterious Fortune Teller. You can find the Fortune Teller's tent on the edges of town, outside the shops. There are rumours that the fortune teller may be able to aid you in your travels, whether or not these are true is another matter. The Town Well The well is of course a source of water, if you have a bucket you can get water from here once a day. It is also a place to get luck, by throwing money into it (the more money, the more luck you get, with luck topping out after 14k). The well was a key location in the original Aquaria plot. Very generous gifts may get you an avatar. The Bank. The bank is a large building in front of the Town Hall. Here is where Groph Gold is stored and kept safe. You can visit the bank once a day to collect your interest and depending on your account type your interest and the bank increases. There is a cap on interest which is currently 5,000gg. The Golden Brotherhood. See also: The Golden Brotherhood. The Golden Brotherhood reside in their building in Grophtown. They are able to help you with trading regular coins for more valuable coins. The Hatchery. See also: Grophs. Groph eggs can be bought here for a fee of 1,000gg. You can also send your Groph eggs to the hatchery if you choose to. Sending your egg to the hatchery is the same process as releasing a hatched Groph. Guild Hall. See also: Guilds. The Town Hall. See also: The Town Hall. Hill Street. Junk Shop. Text. Graveyard. Text. Undertown. See also: Undertown. Salt Street. Pirate Lottery. Buy tickets for the Grophland Pirate Lottery, you can pick up to six numbers or have one randomly generated for you. Antique Shop. Trade your artifacts to Claude for Grophgold Globbit Temple. If you have the Globbit avatar the Groph monks will permitt you to enter, and inside once a month you can get a Gloseed from the shrine and use them to trade with the monks for special items. Dark Lane. There is a sliver of dark space between Claude's Antique shop and the Globbit Temple This is the Dark Lane. When clicked a door will be there. Choose adifferent keys to get past the lock (Warning: Keys may break in lock esp. Skeleton Keys) Then you need a passowrd to get through. The password changes daily. (Hint: Keyword + Grophlopedia = BOLD 'Happiness!!!) You can get a random item once a day here. 'The Docks Recently added the docks are known as 'The Trading Center'. Currently the ship known as The Greffle's Endeavour'' '''''is being built to be taken on an expedition in the South Seas. Category:Places